pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas VS. Ferb: Fan-Fiction Wars!
| series= | image= PVFFFWlogo.jpg | caption= | season= 1 | production= | broadcast= | story= | writer= | storyboards= | ws= | director= | us= March 22, 2012 | abcf= March 22, 2012 | international= | xd= | toon= | pairedwith= | arc= | adapt= | dvd= }} Written by Wikidude1234. Transcript Act I: Finding the Fanon We see Phineas and Ferb on the computer, they go onto the Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Phineas: Wow! Check this out! This Wiki has articles! Hey, we should make an article! So, they created an Article called, "The Phineas and Ferb Show", but quickly discover that their article is a candidate for deletion. Phineas: "Candidate for deletion"?! Why?! Phineas was very confused why his article was a candidate for deletion, and looked for a reason why it was a candidate for deletion. Soon enough, he found a reason. It said: "Is this really needed? 'Cause there already is a 'Phineas and Ferb show'. And it airs on Disney Channel!" Phineas:...Oh. Well I guess we should discuss this at on the Talk Page. So they discussed it. And later that day, their page was deleted. Phineas: Well, that wasn't very fun. Maybe we should try making a new Fan-Fiction! So, they created a new page, called "Phineas, Ferb and Perry". On that page, there was a poll, it said, "Do you like this Fan-Fiction"? And 8 people said "Yes"!...And 42 people said "No". Phineas: ...Well, that was a fail. Maybe we should try maki--Eh, forget it. We can't make a good Fan-Fiction. Maybe we should give up. Ferb: Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on writing a good Fan Fiction after a mere eleven minutes, but that day is not today! The day may come when-- Phineas: Dude! We can't do it! So, Phineas gave up. But Ferb didn't. In fact, he tried to write a Fan-Fiction sooooo good, that it would be a Featured Article. So, Ferb started to work on his Fan-Fiction. Phineas walks up towards the computer. Phineas: ...Hey Ferb, I changed my mind, and I'd like to help you write a new Fan-Fiction. Ferb: ...O.K. So, the brothers worked on another new Fan-Fiction...It was a fail. Phineas: ...That didn't work. But we could always-- Ferb: ...Phineas! I don't want your help! Phineas: ...What did you say...? Ferb: I said, "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Phineas: ...Fine! I'll write my own Fan-Fiction! And I bet that it'll be more popular then yours! So, Phineas ran off, determined to write a better Fan-Fiction then his step-brother. Act II: Phineas Gets Erased! The next day, Ferb logged into his Wikia account, and noticed that everyone was talking about a new, popular Fan-Fiction created by Phineas. Phineas: Hey, Ferb. Did you see that I-- Ferb: Yes, yes I did. Phineas: So, now your jealous of my awesomeness, I presume? Ferb: (sarcastically): Oh, yes. Very jealous. Phineas: So, now your gonna try and write a better Fan-Fiction, I presume? Ferb: ...Yes. Phineas: O.K. Then, good luck! So, Ferb started working on his new Fan-Fiction, and it was also a success, so he nominated it for Featured Article. Phineas: Ha! You think that your going to get the Featured Article?! Not a chance, I'm going to get the Featured Article. Ferb: ...We'll see about that, Phineas. One month later, Phineas and Ferb both rush to the computer. Phineas made it to the computer first. He typed in the Website address, and saw that the winner was...Ferb. Phineas: What?! Impossible! How did you win?! Ferb: ...It was just luck. Maybe you'll beat me next time. Phineas sighs, and walks away from the computer. Later that night, Phineas gets an evil idea: Unless he doesn't vandalize Ferb's article, he'll never win. So that's what he tried to do. Though, a certain template kept him from doing his evil deed. }}}}|character=character|story=story|article=article|song=song|#default=character/story}} belongs to }}}}. Please ask them before }}}}|character=doing anything with the character|story=editing the story|article=modifying/editing the article|#default=doing anything with the character or editing the story}}. If you do so without asking, or if the owner says no, you will get a warning. If you continue, you will be blocked. }|''( })}} }} '''Phineas': Great. Now how am I going to get Featured Article? Strange Voice: I don't know, but vandalism won't help you get the Featured Article. Phineas: Yeah, I guess your right. Wait--Wh-Wh-Who's there? Strange Voice: Don't be afraid, it's just me. Your conscience. Phineas: My conscience? Why have you come? Phineas' Conscience: I've come to ask you something: Why are you acting so selfish, mean, and competitive? Phineas: I'm not selfish, mean and competitive! Now shut up so I can try and figure out how to get Article of the Month. Phineas' Conscience: ...Sigh. You've changed, Phineas. This is not the personality your creator gave you. Phineas: I said: SHUT UP! Phineas' Conscience: That's it! I've gotta tell the creator about your personality change! Phineas: I told you to SHU-- Before Phineas can finish his what he wanted to say, a bright light appears. Phineas: Ugh! What's that bright light?! Phineas' Conscience: It's your creator! Phineas: My what? Dan Povenmire: He said, your creator! Phineas: Dan Povenmire?! What are you doing here? Dan Povenmire: Well, your conscience called for me, so I came to see what was going on, say, what is going on here? Phineas' Conscience: Phineas is being mean! Dan Povenmire: Mean? But the personality I gave you was supposed to be nice! Phineas: I AM NICE! Dan Povenmire: That doesn't sound very nice to me. Listen, Phineas. Either you act nicer, or I erase you. Phineas: ERASE?! No, wait! I can act nicer! I CAN! NO, REALLY! '''STOP! NO!' Unfortunately, Dan Povenmire doesn't listen, and Phineas is erased from the cartoon. Act III: Wake up, Phineas! The next day, Phineas woke up in his bed, with Perry lying down with him. '''Phineas': ...It was all a dream. Oh, thank goodness. From now on, I'll try and be a bit nicer. Later that day, Ferb was seen writing a new Fan-Fiction, when Phineas walked towards him. Ferb: Phineas, if you are going to insult my Fan-Fiction, I don't wanna hear about it! Phineas: Actually, I was just going to see how you were doing, Ferb. Ferb: Why are you acting so...different? Phineas: Well, I decided to change after I had a talk with my conscience and Dan Povenmire. Ferb awkwardly looks at Phineas. Ferb: Well, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you'll be nice. Phineas: ...I will, Ferb. I will. Just one question: Will you forgive me? Ferb: Yes. And will you forgive me...Y'Know, for yelling at you...? Phineas: Yes. So, the two brothers forgave each other, and were friends again. They also found out that it doesn't matter if their article gets Featured Article or not, all that really mattered was that they had fun making the Article. The End Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Dialogue Category:Wikidude1234's Articles